


July 22, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos started to smile with Supergirl.





	July 22, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos started to smile with Supergirl while they ate cake slices.

THE END


End file.
